Sanctuary of Roses
by Robin Midnight
Summary: A single white rose and a childhood sandbox Plus Miroku runs a Gentlemen’s club… what could happen to Sango and Mirokuowner of the club , Inuyashaa regular costumer and Kagomea show girl Sessya regular costumer and Rinanother show girl. What will happen i
1. SandBox

Sanctuary of Roses

By: Robin Midnight

Couple: Sango/Miroku Inuyasha/Kagome Sassy/ Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own the Ideas that I put behind the Title Sanctuary of Roses

Author's Note: This is going to be a short fic. And I don't care if you give me a flame or a good review, please leave me a review. Oh and this fic will start out innocent then slowly become more of a perverted fic. So please bear with me.

Key:

Text

_Thoughts, Flashbacks, notes_

'_Remember all the good times we had playing in this sandbox.'_ Whispered a girl with brown eyes as she gazed at her childhood sandbox. As the wind blew her long black hair that wasn't pulled back. So when the wind blew she felt her hair brush her cheeks. She pulled a ponytail holder from her pocket and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She felt a few tears that had fell from her tear ducts she brushed them away with a quick brush of her right back hand, She hated the fact that she wore her heart on her sleeve, when she was younger she didn't have her heart out on her sleeve she keep it locked up tight in a steel box, with tons of locks on the box. She slipped her shoes off and rolled up her pants and slide down into the sandbox. _'Why did you leave me alone, did I do something to make you mad.' Said a sad Miroku whose face showed that he didn't mean what he did… _She felt more tears coming and she cursed the person who called them tears. The thought of her childhood came flowing back to her and as they did she felt her eyes release them, she tried to hold them back but couldn't. As she compacted the sand into a small ball her mind wondered as she came to a flash back and she knew she couldn't stop it from coming.

**Flashback:**

'_Hi my name is Sango what's yours.'_

'_My name is Miroku' _

'_Nice to meet you Miroku, what are you making?'_

'_Oh I am making a reallie big sand castle, Do you want to help me?'_

'_Sure, I have my bucket and shovel.' _

As they were building the giant sandcastle Miroku didn't know what she would do when he groped her, but he was willing to see. So he placed his had on Sango's ass.

'AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT ?' said a tomato red Sango as she slummed her balled up fist into his stomach. 'What was what for? And owies that hurt.' Said the now in pain Miroku who had his hands wrapped around his stomach. 

'You garbed my Butt. My mommy told me that when a boy does something that doesn't feel right I am to hit them.' Sango said with a giggle she felt bad about punching him in the stomach.

'_O...Oh I… am… sorry,' said Miroku as he continued to play with the sand.'_

End Of Flashback 

She hated him for it, but she wished that they were older and Miroku didn't grope her ass as much as he did. She wished he was here with her. She missed him and she knew that they had changed for the better. Maybe have a family not a big family but a small family of 5 kids or more then that. As she was in deep thought about her childhood she didn't even notice that someone was standing behind her watching her. He crouched down to the sandbox , and place a single white rose with a note that said _' I am glad you haven't forgotten.' _next to her then left to dream about their childhood. He knew that she would come back to the place that brought back happy and yet sad memories. He knew she would come back to the place were she was given her first kiss. He was just pleased to see her there, and he was glad she hadn't forgot about their childhood sandbox.

She placed her hand down on the edge of the sandbox when she placed her hand down she felt the rose, Sango snapped out of the daydream and looked down at were her hand was , she picked up the white rose and looked at the note her eyes were still watery from the crying she did earlier that day. When she untied the note from the stem of the white rose she lifted the card open to reveal the message inside of the pale pink card. The Note was elegantly written someone knew that she was here, but she didn't know who would write a note _'I am glad you haven't forgotten.'_ Now that had her wondering who this person was that had the balls to leave a sweet thing like a rose behind and not say anything. No she thought it couldn't be HIM, Oh no not mister pervert himself, oh no not Miroku. But she really wished he grew up, and became a man and not some young teenage boy who is still going through hormones. But in the shadows he felt a smile crease he lips. He had done a lot of growing up.

He was now a respectable gentleman with a not so gentlemen like club, he ran a gentlemen's club, were he only hired the most beautiful girls. He saw Inuyasha stop by sometimes just to see his one and only interest, she was beautiful her long black hair pulled back into a bun, her pale complexion made her brown eyes stand out, from the rest she was a jewel in the night and Inuyasha wanted more then someone to listen to. He wanted more from Kagome, but Inuyasha would never wanted to harm Kagome in away, But he loved to hear her voice. when he held her tightly into his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, he truly did love her but he couldn't have her… in the way that he wanted her.

Sango picked up the rose sniffed it and then she felt the last bit of tears trickle down her pale checks, she wanted to see him again, she needed him. She wanted to be held by the boy who gave her, her first kiss. Sango slipped her shoes back on then picked up the rose and the card, she was going to press the rose and the card and place it into her container that held all her stuff that she held dear to her heart. As she walked home she was greeted by Kirara who was in her smaller form, Kirara looked at her master and walked down the stairs to greet her, She walked around and between her legs till Sango picked her up.

'Oh Kirara some sweet guy drop this by my childhood sandbox. With a note that said I am glad you haven't forgotten… ain't that funny, the only person who would know I would be there was HIM.'

'mew'

'Oh your so cute! That is why I love you so much.'

At the sound of that Kirara purred contentedly in her arms. She walked up the stairs with her now filled arms she opened the door placed Kirara in her bed, and walked over to her bookcase pulled down a box placed the white rose and the note neatly into the box and closed the led.

A/n:

Okay I am feeling crappy! Cause when I am writing this story I am thinking of how I don't have a boyfriend that gives me a sweet thing like a rose… U.U; okay its getting late and I need my sleep. So like I said before please send me a review or a flame I don't care. I just want to have some feed back.

Robin .


	2. Kagome

Sanctuary of Roses

By: Robin Midnight

Couple: Sango/Miroku Inuyasha/Kagome Sassy/ Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own the Ideas that I put behind the Title Sanctuary of Roses

Author's Note: This is going to be a short fic… And I don't care if you give me a flame or a good review, please leave me a review. Oh and this fic will start out innocent then slowly become more of a perverted fic. So please bear with me.

Key:

Text

_Thoughts, Flashbacks, notes_

Chapter 2 Kagome: A Bud about to bloom into a Rose. (Part 1)

As Miroku walked in to he gentlemen's club he was greeted with the smells of the smoke from the cigars and stale cologne, But it wasn't over powered by the smell of the roses that were in vases that lined the hall, he loved roses he thought they brought a smell that made you forget your worries. It brought a smile to his face when he remembered the look on Sango's pale complexion, when she saw the rose. He dusted off he fresh clean suit from the dirt that might have soiled them. Then he headed up to his office. He wanted Sango, it was more of a need then a want. As he walked up the last bit of stairs he walked down the hall passed a few of the rooms that had there doors closed, but he could here all the men in each room scream with pleasure. He was pleased with those sounds. Those sounds would mean that they would come back because they could not stand to be away from the girl that made their beast come out in one night of Hot passionate sex.

_Oh yes, my flowers are doing what they are great at. Oh and those men will be back for more. They will want it, hmm I must give all my girls a raise in pay._

Inuyasha was in Kagome's room, Kagome was 21 and she wanted Inuyasha but she loved him more then anything in the world, She knew what she was doing. He was sitting on her bed with his dress shirt tossed on to the floor his body was a body of a god… oh yes a sex god with ears that made Kagome wild. His pants were undone and resting open so that she could see what she was in for. Inuyasha was getting provoked by the pleasurable thoughts of Kagome and what he would do to her. He would make her want him, he wouldn't even touch her and she would want him, He knew that and he couldn't hold his anticipation in anymore, he let out a small moan of desire, his manhood was arching and it hurt but not in the painful sort, it was more like he took pleasure in it. He took off his pants and boxer's so that his hardening manhood could become hard without making it more painful then it was. Kagome came from behind the changing screen to see her lover standing there in his sexy nakedness. She let her eyes slowly drift down to his enlarging manhood. She flinched at how hard it was becoming. She was still a virgin but she wanted him so bad. _((A/n: well who wouldn't?…He was like a sex god with a boner! Hello Sexiness + Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hotties! ))_ As she walked over to Inuyasha, he pulled her close to him, with one knee he spread her legs apart just enough so she could feel how hard he was. She moaned at the sudden pressure, she knew it was his enlarged manhood cresting her clit and she liked it. Inuyasha lifted kagome up from the ground just above his manhood, he looked at her with a pair of amber eyes, that could say 1,000 thing at once but this time they saw _if it hurts just let me know I will soften it as much as possible_. She nodded, and he slowly slide her on his manhood, she moaned and tears poured down her cheeks she knew it would hurt but she didn't think it would hurt this much. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

'Should I huff huff stop?'

'No! GOD NO! huff'

A/n:

I know I should not stop it at the that part but its getting late and I need some sleep, plus my writing bunnies left me. They went on strike! Oh NOOOOOOOOO! Okay I will write another chapter later.


End file.
